kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Turing Machine
Universal Turing Machine is a room named after a Turing machine "that can simulate an arbitrary Turing machine on arbitrary input". Yeah, we don't know what that means either. A regular, non-universal Turing machine, on the other hand, is "a theoretical device that manipulates symbols contained on a strip of tape". Yes, we're just as confused as you are. Oh, and that weird man on the right, is Alan Turing. The inventor of the Turing machine (he did not actually look like that, with magnetic tape going through his head). __TOC__ Expected behaviour in UTM We do know of these set of rules: Kongregate conduct, and it is generally advised that you follow them whilst in Universal Turing Machine. Things to avoid in UTM: #Deliberate ignorance, or narrow-mindedness. #Expression of Homophobia. #Expressing Sexism, or Racism. #Resorting to personal attacks when participating in discussion/debate. #Trolling/Spamming. Criteria for "Regular" Status #'Chatting regularly ' #'Friends with the other Regulars ' #'Reasonable activity' UTM Regulars One would think the regulars are a bunch of computer science geeks, but we're just regular geeks. And (just a fair warning) many a troll (and "txt-spkr") has met their doom at the hands of certain UTM regulars. bigjack126 Known as "liljack" or "bj". Discovered how awesome chat was when he finally came to the UTM. Is into Rock and Metal. Metallica, Anthrax, Slayer, and Megadeth are among his top ten. One of a handful of Christians in the UTM, which is sometimes a source of conflict with other regulars. Works as a gravedigger. DBscotsdragon Very active Scottish regular. Engaged to Kat (PorcelainKitty). Spelling/Grammar Nazi (due to OCD). Chose UTM on the day he joined Kongregate, and has only left once. Went on a four-hour room-hop in the early hours of Wednesday, 21st July, 2010. On this room-hop spree, he favourited several other rooms. This was the first time DB left UTM since he created his account. Is considered by some to be the backbone of the chat. Was silenced by Nord for 15 mins on 17th May, 2010 (for discussing how the Bible has been altered over the centuries) Demonkitty16 One of the more popular members of UTM (likely due to her being female). Is quite insane, rather kinky & pretty talented... Has a show on blogtv, that she usually runs on weekends. Likes roleplaying being a cat. donteatglue1 Is the sexually-repressed, bi-curious, virgin of UTM. Likes animals and soft things. She gets very pissed off if users refer to her as a male. Writes stories (often of the Horror genre). Tends to get very annoyed when chat gets heated. ElloMello Was formerly known as Ramon1000100100; his old account was hacked. ezered Sometimes enjoys talking about the "old times"... (The old times according to him include Toa_of_Pi, pre-Mod, & "some old regulars who no longer exist but enjoyed singing".) Is (in his opinion), the coolest-looking UTM regular, after looking on Facebook and realising this. Has been in UTM since he was a Kong newbie. Tends to drop in and out of conversations without warning. GarnetRose Arrived at the UTM by following Nord on his adventures. Gets on well with all of the other regulars. Is a radiant young mother, bringing happiness & (extra) insanity to all of the UTM. Not on as often as she used to be, due to that silly thing called "life". She also intends to follow Nord on his expedition to a new room.. She is missed. Godseed British regular. May not actually exist, but certainly talks enough to make up for any lack of reification. Collects quotes (they're much cheaper than Bionicle or "Havoc: the Bothering"). Current favourite: "I'd hate to recommend drugs, alcohol, or insanity to anyone, but they've always worked for me." - Hunter S. Thompson Rarely chats anymore; prefers to lurk. Kayos94 An active Canadian regular. Is a mild form of Grammar Nazi. Seems to "kill" chat a lot. Likes cats, loves to rant, & is rather paranoid. Enjoys discussing video games, and loves internet memes. Is a Golemizer addict, and currently runs the UTM Guild. klaa2 One of the 'older' regulars. Spends most of his time on Kong during slow days at work. Has developed what some people call a 'life' lately, and is not on as much as the other regulars. Is often both annoyed and amused by the idiosyncrasies of trolls and humanity in general. Is frustrated by those who promote spiritualism, aliens, and evolution. Is addicted to the games Golemizer and Remnants of Skystone. Matsteo Grammar Nazi Knight. Watch your spelling; or don't, he'll just correct every word you misspell. Hates homework, but still does it. Loves to dance, believe it or not, and will tango all over you if you keep on trollin'! Has been nominated for modship and will become one on Wednesday, September 8th, 2010. mesamunefire One of the older (age-wise) regulars. Is happily married & the resident "Computer Guy" of UTM. A current Computer Science student who works on computers for a living. Likes to debate a bit about anything you give him. Will (attempt to) beat anyone at Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Noobmasterz Joined UTM when he was still only Level 2 on Kong', and intends to stay for as long as he can. Seems to like virtually snuggling people. Has solved his dispute with DBscotsdragon, following BloodWynne's intervention. Is referred to by a variety of names (Noob, Noobm, Mas... basically just various shortenings of his username) Has a tendency to be rather proud, and slow to admit mistakes, but is really a good person beneath that. Scul Serious metal-head. Scul is the singer and co-creator of his band 'Atlas Vampire' and is currently writing an epic fantasy book called 'As the Willows Weep'. Scul is known for his extreme dislike of major religions (such as Christianity and Islam) & Rap music. Scul is an actual real-life friend of Matsteo. WolfgangG Writes strange stories. Can be rather depressive at times, but seems to have cheered up recently. Seems not to chat as often as he used to. xXEvermoreXx Eve is a caring young woman who looks out for the other regulars of the UTM. As dirty-minded as some of the males in UTM, she is always good for banter and fun. Seems to love hugging people. Refers to Noobmasterz and bigjack126 as her brothers, and Zace as her "Spirit Twin". The only regular that is frequently referred to by her real name in-chat. 'Zace' Is good friends with most of the regulars. Is "Spirit Twins" with xXEvermoreXx. Zace is also a scatterbrained mindless so-called robot. Known to be silly and make comments about not having a soul, though he does have one, he is kind and caring but yet can be very ebil when it calls for it. Has no nicknames (likely due to his already-simple username). Known to be good for debates, or at least always have a comment to add. Likes to make silly comments to brighten people's days. Has managed to mute 4000+ people and counting, as he tends to mute everyone that enters the UTM until another regular says they are okay. Moderators of UTM Here to serve and protect.. And compute; better than you. Nordavind UTM's famous Viking Mod. Not much is known about Nord, but we do know that he hates trolls and those who feed them. Nord was (until a while ago) the owner of The Warehouse, but his Viking ancestry made him set off for new adventures. Has left us for a new room, but makes sure to visit often. Oceanix The Mod without a profile (Not really; he just doesn't like you enough). Has been around longer than the other mods, but isn't in UTM often. Due to parental problems, he has no internet access, and has not been on in almost a year. Inactive Olimm Olimm is UTM's newest Mod, but is already a firm favourite. Has taken up residence in the UTM to smite the hordes of infernal trolls and whatnot. I want to learn more about Turing machines! These links to the domain of questionable knowledge might help you on the way. Warning: heavy stuff! http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Universal_Turing_machine http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turing_machine http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYw2ewoO6c4 Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners